Legacy
by Spellcraft Writings
Summary: I have made my peace that I won't return to society after my mission is over and will remain with the Khonlui Tribe. This is my home now, and our child's as well.
1. Record 1

Legacy  
By: Spellcraft Writings

ID Number: 977437  
Username: _Ubaid István_

 _Participant of the H-02 Project, Kumungu Jungle. Date: xxxx_  
Saved Recordings: 12  
 _Last Record User_ : Dr. Nila Leighton.

 **Record #1**  
\- Testing.

This is Professor Leighton, age 36. Crystallographer of the Ferros Division.  
I was contacted by a government agent about 10 hours previous, they seek my participation on a research program encoded as H-02 Project.

Even on these private recordings I cannot disclose any information, however, all I can tell is that this can finally be the opportunity I need to finance the research I have embarked on for the past 5 years.

I leave tomorrow at 05:00HRS.

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	2. Record 2

**Record #2**

\- This is Leighton at the base of the H-02 Project. Currently at the camping areas and is now 23:00HRS.

We traveled by sea for ten days and continued on land for three hours. The area is incredibly humid and the terrain makes it hard for vehicles to circulate.

I was told we are currently on monsoon season, so rains are frequent and heavy, at least 2 or 3 times a day.

I'll be working under Dr. Goldbam and I didn't like him much after our brief meeting.

He called my investigation in the Hex-Tech Development ' _impressive_ ' when it's the only concrete results in all Valoran.  
 _Like the last twenty years of my work could be summarize with 'impressive'._

Anyways, I will receive further instructions on my assignment tomorrow.

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	3. Record 3

**Record #3**

( _Tries to breath calmly._ )

Leighton again, camping areas, 19:00HRS.

Apparently, the government is planning on using the best crystallographer in the field as an envoy for a bunch of natives.

( _Pause_ )

The H-02 project is ready for testing, which is on hold after an increase on the appearances of these locals and they wish to avoid causalities.

I will be send with an escort to contact these indigenes and ask them to move to a farther area for their safety. They said my previous experience in Urzeris could be helpful in this expedition which is why they are sending us under the command of a certain Corporal Carson.

There is nothing on record, _which I don't know why they bother on wasting perfectly good paper on the file they gave me._

According to the report they seem human, dressed in animal skins and armed by spears and bows crafted from the natural resources of these areas.

Until now only a bunch of sentinels had been able to confirm their presence, their movements are very careful and quick, they use the protection of the dense jungle and no hostility has been presented from their part.

 _Not yet at least._

We will leave tomorrow on the expedition at 04:00HRS.

' _Don't let the cougars eat you._ ' I was told by a recent acquaintance named Elizabeth, which I thought was in really poor taste.

My colleague Ubaid is coming with me under orders of Dr. Goldbam, and although I find this comforting I can tell he is not happy with this and he attempts to hide it.

( _Pause_ )

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	4. Record 4

**Record #4**

This is Leighton, unknown area of the Kumungu Jungle, 18:00HRS. Currently third day of our expedition.

The weather is getting worse the deeper we travel to the jungle, it's very hard to walk without stumping into pools every few feet. The corporal has been giving me nasty looks so I haven't been able to make any earlier recordings without feeling glared at.

Nothing to report anyway except rain, tired loins, and sleeping against each other's back so our faces don't fall on the mud.

We haven't spotted any clues of this locals, the rain washes scents and tracks very fast which if it weren't for the corporal we have probably been attacked by predators. Sometimes you can hear a faint growl or a rustle on the bushes which makes me restless at night. The wildlife is more active after dark and I haven't seen the sky or any sunlight for days.

Perhaps I'm just tired but I get the feeling that we are been watched. Which I keep telling myself that is only natural since we are surrounded by danger at every step.

We traded watches while the rest try to get some sleep, we cannot light fires since it's too humid so we have to make due with whatever artificial light we brought.

I haven't bathed in days, I'm covered with mud and sweat. Everyone in the group is not doing any better but they are professional soldiers from Piltover they know better than to complain. They are very young, just like back in my homeland they are required to do their military service for a year. They are good kids _but they hardly make me feel safe_.

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	5. Record 5

**Record #5**

( _Heavy breathing, panic_.)

Shit, shit.

I don't know where I am or what is happening.

( _keeps breathing heavily in panic_ )

I'm transferring authorization to Ubaid István, Identification: 977437

 **Authorization accepted.**

 **New user code: 977437**

Ubaid after we were attacked by that creature I was ordered by the troops to run, I don't remember anything except…shit.

( _Tries to breath normally from the pain_.)

I fell somewhere and lost consciousness, I hurt my leg and can't move it.

It seems I escaped the creature and was found by the locals. This recording is the only thing that survived from my belongings because it was inside my pocket. My knife was probably taken away and I'm missing my jade necklace from my mother. _Fuck_.

Ubaid if you find this, if anyone else finds this, please… send help.

( _Attempts to keep from crying out of pain and fear._ )

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	6. Record 6

**Record #6**

This is Dr. Leighton reporting from an unknown area of the Kumungu Jungle, time unknown.

To my friend Ubaid. I'm sorry for the last recording, I know I was scared and I thought that I wouldn't be able to make it pass that moment but first I want you to know that I'm fine and that my wounds have been treated.

If you indeed find this I want to let you know that my leg was broken and it was the tribe our expedition was searching for that rescued me and healed me.

It's good that after years of struggling with the inconveniences of possessing an eidetic memory it has served me well as I'm currently learning the language of their race.

Ubaid this is more fascinating that I thought.

It turns out that this tribe doesn't belong to the human race but to a classification of their own.

Their community consists of a range of every age, and they are highly intelligent, able to produce shelter in the trees to avoid rains and other predators from the ground, _although it seems they reign the top of the chain._

This community highly resembles us; however, they have a mixture of feline characteristics, especially in their eyes and teeth.

I was surprised how beautiful and strong they are, even a critter could carry me easily as if I weighted no more than a pebble.

What is even more surprising is that some of them are able to modify their characteristics into those of a predator, their speed and strength is surprising and they can jump and climb heights that it would be impossible for us.

What is even more surprising is that they established a chain of command where everyone has their own duties to perform.

Some harvest fruits, mushrooms, roots, and even small game. They won't collect more than what they need so nothing goes to waste.

They also seem to have a heavy knowledge of the plants that grow in the region to treat their illnesses, relying on both magic and nature. The same woman who treated me was able to close my cuts with a touch of her hand! It is fascinating!

Unlike us they don't follow a schedule and they have no concrete sleep patterns and like animals they seem far more active at night and rely on nocturnal vision.

They even have the capacity to manifest fire which they use with great respect and care.

I don't have the means or knowledge to return to the base I must continue to learn more about this tribe and recover my strength.

My leg is still unable to move so I have to trust them with my wellbeing.

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	7. Record 7

**Record #7**

Communication is still lacking but I'm able to at least express my needs and understand a few more of the customs of this tribe which refer themselves as ( _native language_ ) which in English is expressed roughly as the _Khonlui Tribe._

I haven't met their leader yet but, what I understood from one of the Khonluis I befriend, he will arrive from an excursion in a few days.

I'm now able to move and the pain has lessened.

The Khonluis seemed to find my features as strange as I find theirs, my skin is too pasty compared to theirs which is a soft caramel tone. Also, my hair is the greatest oddity since they have never seen a blonde woman before.

The youngest are fit and slim, their long hikes and diet of natural provisions make their bodies strong and firm. They have sharp eyes and the common tones of cooper, gold, and brown; another oddity they found in me because of my green eyes.

Every member of the tribe is tall and even the elders betray their age. I was surprised to find out their Shaman has survived for three of their generations and she hardly looks older than fifty. Perhaps it was still the communication barrier for this theory but longevity is not as strange in Valoran is it is in our own communities.

Their excessive fur covers their nudity and those who have a more human appearance dress in furs of other animals. They wear their claws, fangs, and an occasional bright stone as an accessory and trophies.

Like I said, nothing is wasted here.

They combine ingredients of mud and fruits to make body paint to express their status. Only the best hunters are able to use the most difficult and rarest shade to make, white.

There is a small girl which they assigned to guide me _or more like spy me_. I pose no threat but I can still feel their eyes attentive of my every move.

The girl's name means river in our own language which is hard to pronounce.

I named her Lily and she calls me by my first name which it seems it caught fast since the rest of the tribe are calling me by that now.

She asked me to teach her English and she is incredibly gifted.

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	8. Record 8

**Record #8**

( _Sob, tone nervous_ )

Ubaid, I…

( _Attempts to breath normally_.)

I met the leader of the tribe and I can't get the image out of my head.

( _Pause_ )

I saw the same monster that attack us… manifest in the middle of the tribe.

I almost fainted.

( _Pause_ )

The beast transformed in front of me. He is massive, the tallest of the tribe and his skin as black as night.

He could break me in half as easily as a twig and his entire body is covered in scars and white symbols, no hunter possesses a status like it.

He said that no one was killed that day… they have no reason whatsoever to lie to me. They don't consider me a prisoner but after that I do feel like one.

( _Static_ )

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	9. Record 9

**Record #9**

Ubaid it's me again. I'm not sure anymore how long I been among the Khonluis but I haven't received any news of a search team or further expeditions looking to make contact with us.

I been getting acquainted with the leader of the tribe and he so different from what I thought he was.

The man possesses a brute force, uncanny to anything I have seen, and yet he is incredibly gentle. He has a proud demeanor and yet I haven't seen him refuse any request from his tribe.

Lily tells me all about him and we speak the local idiom, now with fluency from my part.

The leader was impressed by my speech when I requested an audience with him and unlike our own leaders he is approachable and always available.

( _Static_ )

I been listening to unusual vibration on the areas and the Khonluis have confirmed that the jungle has suffered from terrible wounds caused by ( _native language_ ).

They must have given order to test the H-02 project and given up on looking for me even after they never found my body.

Yet I don't care for that anymore, these people are in danger and I must find a way to convince the tribe to move further into the jungle for their own safety.

( _static_ )

The leader's name is Zaghib.

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	10. Record 10

**Record #10**

Hello Ubaid, it's been a while since I touched this recorder.

( _Static_ )

We haven't heard any more accidents since the last time I recorded which brings me some peace of mind.

Zaghib mentioned that if it was my wish I could remain among the Khonluis and become part of their tribe.

I was honored by his request and although I couldn't give him an answer I'm considering staying a bit longer, _since he said I'm free to return to the base if that is my wish._

Ubaid if you only knew, I have learned so much from them and admit I was a fool to consider them ignorant and savages.

They are a noble and proud race, their traditions taught since young and to always respect the way of the jungle.

I even learn to hunt my own food and the Shaman seemed impressed by how quick I was able to learn to use the herbs and roots for ointments and potions.

She is wiser and more knowledgeable than any woman or man I have ever met, not even the best scholars in Valoran could offer a conversation as rich and interesting as hers.

She told me of how she was once the leader of her tribe before her son was born, the same man that saved me from the fall I took when we got separated. I understand now the likeness in Zaghib's character.

It seems the Shaman was once the best warrior and at nights I like to think of what she would look like in her animal form.

I'm thrilled with their legends and stories that I spend hours by her side trying to learn more, yet she works me to the bone and keeps my hours busy so we hardly get to speak much.

I get the impression I'm too snoopy and they guard their secrets jealously.

Zaghib would leave the village for days, sometimes weeks in his long patrols of their territory. I don't know why but I feel glad every time I see him return.

They have no rivals but there are dangerous creatures that could threaten the village welfare which is his job and his best warriors to keep them away. So far, I haven't seen one yet.

( _static, static_ )

The rains have finally ended and I feel the change in the air. Lily looks radiant and she grows so fast. She became a woman in a blink of an eye, almost as tall as myself and the baby fat gone from her pretty face.

She asks me a lot of questions, she always had, but lately she is speaking my own tongue when she does.

I guess the teenager wants to know more about my love life and experience which I exchange for more information about their culture.

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	11. Record 11

**Record #11**

Hello ( _Static_ ) -baid.

Matting season is finally here among the tribe and it has made everyone restless in an unusual way.

( _Static_ )

Although my friend Lily is finally old enough to participate, she didn't seem impressed by the male teenagers that courted her which means she will remain single until next season. _To my relief since I think of her as a child even if she is already a head taller than me._

Some of the males have given me some lewd looks and seemed affected by the pheromones floating on the air. Thanks to that I take long hikes in the jungle and Zaghib has been kind enough to accompany me after I was almost eaten by the ( _native language_ ) or Strangle thorns as I called them . They are dangerous vines full of thorns that carry a sweet fragrance to attract prey and devour them.

( _Static, static_ )

I been looking forward to our walks and unlike the teenagers Zaghib is quiet and reflective, his face never betraying an emotion and his senses always alert.

He took me to a cascade after an hour walk from the village one day. I asked him if the transformation was painful to his body and he denied it.

Without warning he transformed into the same creature I saw that day, but it didn't make me as nervous as before.

He approached to me and I was able to touch his fur, is far softer than any silk I ever felt.

We swam in that cascade and for the first time I felt as light and content as a child, riding a massive beast among the water like a fierce princess.

( _giggles_ )

I just wanted to tell you that Zaghib found my mother's necklace, and it brought me so much relief to have it back.

( _Static_ )

I'm sorry Ubaid, this must bore you.

( _pauses_ )

I hope this reaches you someday, doing these recordings after my time with the Khonluis makes me feel closer to others for the first time.

( _Static, static_ )

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	12. Record 12

**Record #12**

This is Dr. Nila Leighton and my final recording. Day unknown, hour unknown.

( _Static_ )

The explosions among the area have been far too frequent and even more dangerous ( _Static_ ) which leads me to believe that the H-02 Project is running once again and I have witnessed the catastrophic results of it.

( _Static_ )

The Hex-Crystals used to power the explosive device ( _Static_ ) had run unpredicted results by the radioactivity of the old rune wars that once destroyed these lands centuries ago.

One of the warriors that scouted the area never returned ( _Static_ ) and we only found traces of his body near a crater that burned out long ago which brought immense pain to every Khonlui. ( _Static_ )

( _Static_ ) Zaghib was the most affected but he never shows it. ( _Static_ )

It pains me to see them suffer like this and I blame myself for forgetting my original purpose.

I will return to base and ask the authorities to stop the testing phase at once.

( _Static_ )

Zaghib has made it clear he will come with me but I have asked him that it will be too dangerous since they might brand him as a threat.

He wouldn't let me go alone which I reluctantly accepted and asked him to wait for me by the edge of the jungle.

( _Static_ )

I don't expect people to listen to me since they didn't even bother to search for me when I went missing but I won't allow the Khonluis to be harmed.

( _Static_ ) I have made my peace that I won't return to society after my mission is over ( _Static_ ) and will remain with the Khonlui Tribe. ( _Static_ )

This is my home ( _Static_ ) now, and our child's as w- ( _Static_ ).

Logging Off.

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


	13. Death Certificate

**CERTIFICATE OF DEATH**

FULL NAME OF THE DECEASED:  
NILA LEIGHTON

ADDRESS:  
ST. FORGE/PILTOVER.

BORN:  
DEMACIA

SEX:  
FEMALE

AGE:  
37 YEARS

OCUPATION:  
CRYSTALLOGRAPHER

MOTHER:  
SUSAN LEIGHTON

FATHER:  
UNKNOWN

DATE OF BIRTH:  
MAY 2ND XXXX

DATE OF DEATH:  
 _MAY 11TH XXXX_

CAUSE OF DEATH:  
 _DISAPPEARANCE IN THE REGION OF THE KUMUNGU JUNGLE._

DESCRIPTION:

THE DECEASED RETURNED TO BASE AFTER MONTHS OF HER DISAPPEARANCE AND ESCAPED _AFTER THE ATTACK OF NATIVES INTO THE MILITARY, THEIR LEADER SUCCESSFULLY TAKEN DOWN._

ACCORDING TO RESCUED MEDICAL RECORDS SHE WAS DECLARED INSANE BY LOCAL AUTHORITIES AFTER HER CAPTURE BY THE NATIVES AND VIOLATED BY THE STATE OF HER ADVANCED PREGNANCY.

 _AFTER THE ATTACK THE BASE RAN SEVERE CASUALTIES THAT DESTROYED THE PREMISES, ALL RESEARCH AND H-02 PROJECT WERE DESTROYED. TRACES OF HER ESCAPE WERE FOUND BY THE EDGE OF THE NEARBY RIVER, A SUBSTANTIAL AMOUNG OF BLOOD AS WELL._

 _BODY WAS NOT FOUND._

* * *

League of Legends is the property of RIOT GAMES, and are not Spellcraft Writings' intellectual property. This is for entertainment purposes only. No financial gain was made from this nor will any be sought.


End file.
